15 minuits till midnight
by ziggert.z
Summary: Tension grows when they find nuclear weopons in Russia. Will KIm be able to find out what is happening before a war breaks out? And what about her and Ron? KR... please review


Hey, I'm back. A lot of you probably don't remember me but I have written fan fic's in the past and I have taken a long brake.

Now I am back with a whole new story. This was inspired by a documentary on the doomsday clock I watched on the history channel. I decided that it was a superb idea for a fanfic.

So, it would be nice if you could review and tell me what you think…..

P.S.

I used to be coolgreencat

A

When the cold war was happening, the doomsday clock became popular. It was a clock in wich midnight was dooms day. Different events that happened made the clocks hand go closer or farther from midnight. In the end the clock went to a very low number and the cold war ended.

In the cold war, not shot was fired between U.S and Soviet Union forces. It was basically a contest to see who could make the most destructive nuclear weapon. Yet, there was still a lot of tension between the two nations, even though they are allies now………

A

Dr. Possible was family man. He was hardly ever late for dinner because of his work. And he never neglected his children. Yet lately he has been away at work on some project.

His orders from his boss were to build a carrier space ship. This usually wasn't a problem, or something he would ponder much, except this ship had to be able to stand large amounts of heat. He had asked many questions about this, but he only got answers like, none of your business, or stick to your work. He couldn't possibly refuse to do it, because this job supported his family.

The fact that he was gone so much bothered his wife. He was never gone like this before. She was a doctor whom worked at Middleton hospital. In all the years she has known him, he had always but his family first.

Even though she missed him, no one missed him like his two sons. Jim and Tim. They were always asking where he was and would he be home. Even though they were a month from being teenagers, they still missed him like they were ten years old.

Lastly his daughter. Kim. She would not wine out like her younger siblings, but she still worried about him. He usually came home almost right before she went to bed, which was about midnight. One day, her and her best friend Ron Stoppable, decided to visit him at his job. When they arrived, they were atomically shooed out.

Ron had tried over and over again to convince her that nothing was going on, it was just something that they didn't want other people laying their eyes on. She wanted to believe him, she really did. But it was hard to. All of the experiences she had in her life, she had learned always to suspect something. She thought Ron, of all people, would understand about being paranoid. But his paranoia was more focused on bugs, camps, and monkeys.

But all in all, she decided that it was non-of her business and she let it go. That was what every body wanted, and she hated to displease people. Well, non-villains anyway. … Which brought her up to her current situation. Draken and Shego.

Ron would not be able to help her on this one, because he was suffering from an injury. On their last mission he got his arm nearly cut off. Thank god it was only broken. But even if it was broken she wanted to be with him, for more than one reason, but she had to focus on the task at hand.

Another space lair was this week's theme for them. Implanted on the moon, this was supposed to be the greatest lair ever.

She slid down under the lair, he had put it right on top of a crater. As she slid down, her helmet got stuck. " Uh-Oh. She thought. This isn't good"

IN THE LAIR

"Hahahahahaha, Draken gloated, this is my nest plan ever!" "I'm sure." Shego said smugly while she filed here nails. "If you only knew! He laughed. I plan to block the sun from hitting the moon, thus eliminating moonlight! People will have to pay me millions for moonlight!" " I swear, she said, your plans get more idiotic every time."

"Well I don't pay you to swear, or whatever, just go out and keep an eye out for that Kim Possible and the buffoon."

She suited up and went out side. Kim noticed her and kept her mouth shut. " I don't get paid hardly anything at all." She complained. She was about to go in after theory searching around the moon. Kim let out a soft sigh of relief. Now unfourtunantly for her there isn't much noise on the moon. Shego looked down and spotted her stuck head. " You know the quote, Shego said, Space…where no one can here you scream…..

Shego shot a blast from her hand, making a hole in Kim's helmet. "Wow, that was easy." Shego said.

"Well this sucks, Kim thought, I know I can do anything, but I dot I can breath without any air." Quick thinkingly, she grabbed a pack on gum and started chewing. She pasted the gum on top of the hole, which made a barrier. "I can't believe that worked." She said aloud.

She pushed as hard as she could to break free. Finally she managed to get out. Now to get rid of this lair. She made an attempt at breaking the window with a jump kick, but the lack of gravity made it a lot less strong than it usually would be.

Finally she just grabbed her pen laser and cut a whole in the door. "Kim Possible, Draken exclaimed, I thought you got rid of her!" "So did I. Shego admitted, But this wont be hard."

Kim made quick work of her, faster than usually, and used the Ron way to blow up the lair. Pressing all the buttons she could see.

Draken and Shego quickly fled and zoomed away towards earth in their spacecraft. With no other choice, Kim did the same. She couldn't wait to get home to Ron. She wanted to see his progress on his arm.

A

The remains of Draken's lair flew through space. The explosive's that he kept for emergency made it through the atmosphere. The landed in a small farm in Moscow, Russia. No one was injured. But the Russian's pondered where they had come from.

They were convinced it was an attack…

A

Kim was at Ron's house, sitting next to him as he lay on the couch. He felt warmness next to her.

It had been two weeks since he broke his arm and she had come over here everyday. It hadn't even been her fault it was broken. He had stumbled into a gear shifter and his arm got stuck. She had to risk her own life to save him.

"So what happened today?" He asked. " Nothing much, she said, just foiled Draken again." "I saw you on the news. He said. Landing on Earth." " Yes, she said, it looks pretty from the moon." " I bet it does". He said falling asleep.

Kim has half a mind to put him on her lap, although she decided not to. Her thoughts then drifted to her father. She wondered if he was home. She looked at her watch. It was getting late, she had better get home. Slowly she got up. She tried her best not to disturb Ron. Goodbye Rufus", she said to the mole rat sticking out of his pocket. "Bye." He squeaked.

She left the house and headed home hoping to find her dad.

A

"I demand to know what this is for!" Dr. Possible yelled. He was in his lab at 2:00 in the morning. "We can't tell you that. Dr. Prink answered. "Well why not, Dr. Possible asked, what would happen if your did?"

Silence………..

"Well?"

"Like I told you, Dr. Prink said, we just cant." "Well them I'm leaving early, well right now anyway." Dr. Possible said as he marched out.

He searched for his car in the parking lot. Boy was it dark out. Finally he found it and started it up. "Man, he thought, that was like Wal-Mart. He drove off. He was so tired, he hadn't gotten any sleep in days.

Finally he pulled up at the house.

He unlocked the door and walked in. It was dark. Very dark. He turned on the light, everyone was asleep. Tim, Tim, Tim…What is the matter with you. I have always put my family first, but if you stop working on the project you'll loose your job. With a sigh, he fell asleep on the couch.

Slowly Kim walked down the stares. She covered her dad on the couch and kissed his fore head. "I love you dad", she told him and went and upstairs.

She was about to go back to sleep when she heard the kimunicater. "Wwat daaa siitt wadde………" she said. " Tired much?" he asked. "yyyeess." She yawned. "Well sorry to bother you he said, but Russia needs you." "Maaaaaaan." She yawned.

She got up and got dressed. Time for Russia……

"Wade? She asked, do you think I could take Ron on this one?"

"You miss him don't you."

" Yes…."

"I guess it's fine, he said, its just an investigative mission." "That's good. She said. I'm tired of soloing." "Speaking of tired, Wade said, don't you think Ron is asleep." "Na, she said, he's probably awake, he slept a lot today."

She dialed Ron's number after she hung up with Wade. It rung for a while before an answer. When he picked up he had just waken up. She asked him if he wanted to come on a mission, and he happily agreed. It had been so long since his last mission, he needed to do something exiting after lying in his bed for two and a half days.

Kim agreed to meet him at his house, because his arm still was hurt and it wouldn't be fair to make him walk to her's.

The person who was picking them up was a G.J air pilot. They had not seen him before, but he was the best they had. They had to be careful because Russia has been on high alert since the space missiles hit.

Kim arrived at Ron's house. He was out side on his porch step, still half-asleep. She

Sat next to him until the plane arrived several minuets later. "Ms. Possible, the pilot said, Mr. Ummmmm……." "Stoppable." Ron cut in.

"Yes, sorry, the pilot said, let me explain what you have to do. There have been missiles that have landed on Russia from outer space. They think it is some kind of an attack….. Your job is to investigate all of the possible suspects. If you find something suspicious, you should report it to Global Justice right away. We will then report it to Russian authority. Are there any questions.?"

"Why can't we report it to Russia?" Kim asked.

"Because it would be much safer if Global Justice did it." "That sounds kinda strange to me. Ron said. Even world leaders have trusted Kim with the most secret of things, I don't see why it is any different now." "Ya!" Rufus squeaked.

"Look, you just cant." He said.

"I still don't like this." Ron said to Kim as the boarded the plane. Kim nodded. "Me neither, but what are we gonna do about it?"

They boarded the plane and were off to Russia. It was a smooth ride, and it was fast. In 10 min. they were over the Atlantic. Then bye 15 min. they were well over England. The ride defiantly woke both of them up.

"Well, the pilot said after landing, we are here."

When Kim stepped out of the plane and Ron fell out of the plane, they were in an airport landing. "Wow. Ron said. Its light out."

A man came out of the airport and shook Kim's hand. "Kim Possible. He said. There has been a change in plan…….."

A

A.N.

Well there is the first chap. I hope you liked it. The next one will be up pretty soon.

Please review, they really help.


End file.
